


APH【日露】ポルターガイスト

by hot_peppermint



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 21:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hot_peppermint/pseuds/hot_peppermint
Summary: AUR18关于本田菊是如何学会28种捆绑play的假装是个恐怖故事，倒是真的有点雷，自己看着都雷倒了，真是对不起其实是为肉而写，不小心废话太多日得太少就这样了





	APH【日露】ポルターガイスト

<一>

再次叩开沉重的木门已经是一年之后的事了，来应门的和尚换了人，虽然未曾谋面但由于之前联络过了的关系，倒也不显的唐突，简单的寒暄之后，那人就打开了侧门请他进来。

寺庙里的东西大体都没有动，只是破败了很多。本田跟着那个叫做明戒的和尚走过东边的塔和金堂，很快就来到了西僧房。当他提及上次来这里做客的事情后，年纪不大的明戒和尚告诉他，当年他住的东僧房因为三个月前的暴雨，被山上冲下来的树压塌了大半。

“实在没办法，庙里人手不够，只是草草的把滚落的树桩和石头收拾了一下，砸坏的房子也不知道什么时候能重修。所以今天就安排阁下住在这边的客房了，真是抱歉。”

“哪里的话，是在下打搅了。”本田摆摆手，“不知住持现在……”

明戒一下子露出了难色。

“啊……还是不知下落……”

“……啊。”本田也跟着发出了叹息。院里的住持已经失踪好几个月了，也不知道是不是和之前发生在这里的几桩神隐事件相同。总之，在一个寂静的黄昏之后，就没人再见过他。现在这座寺院的衰败也和主持的失踪脱不了关系，倒是自那以后就再也没有其他人失踪过。

在打扫得干干净净的房间里放下了随身行李，明戒和尚友善的指明了其他的生活设施并告知了开饭的时间便躬身告辞了。在他离开之前，本田发觉他眼神怪异的偷偷打量了自己一下。

也难怪，现在谁还会到这样一座破庙里来？

只是本田有他不得不来的理由。

一年之前，这座村庄里频频传出有村民神秘失踪。而当时留洋回国的本田恰好没找到正经的工作，正在帮朋友打理一间没什么名气的杂志社，时常连载一些神怪故事。他觉得这会是个好题材，于是背上行囊，独自来到这深山老林之中。

村庄闭塞不愿意接待陌生人，更是没有借宿的地方，好在本田的亲戚早年间和村里寺院的老主持有来往，为他写下了介绍信交给当时的住持，也就是后来失踪的那位，才得以借住在这间寺庙中。。

当时本田并没发现有什么不对劲的地方，只是觉得，在这样隐秘，缺乏香客的山村里建造一座如此宏伟的寺院实在是有些浪费。虽说用上宏伟这样的词是有点过分了，但是在周遭低矮简陋的民居的衬托之下，这间仿唐风格的木造寺庙确实富丽堂皇得有些突兀了。

本田换上轻便的草鞋，穿过讲堂，直接来到了坍塌的东僧房，那里疏于照顾，已经满是杂草了。他翻过地上的碎砖，熟门熟路的来到了东僧房后面的菜园。

曾经种植专供和尚们吃的蔬菜瓜果的菜园，现在完全的荒废了，杂草高得超过了本田的胸口。他瞎逛了几圈，看到一边的围墙可能是被滚落下的山石砸中，塌出了一个大缝隙，于是直直的从那里走了出去，绕到山下的村民家借来了一把小铲子。

等他从原路回来，翻进院子的时候，太阳快落山了。僧人们过午不食，但还是为客人准备了清淡的粥食。那位明戒和尚似乎想知道本田去了哪里，又不好意思开口。本田便直接告诉他自己在房间里睡觉，省得他再花心思在这个问题上。

迅速的吃下晚餐后，本田洗了洗脸，点上一只光芒微弱的蜡烛，等候自己期待却也害怕着的夜晚降临。他找出那把被自己藏起来的铲子，拿在手里挥舞了几下，又放了回去。然后坐下来，屈起一条腿，盯着跳动的橘色光点看。

房间里有淡淡的檀香，经过几天的舟车劳顿，他困得很，却又要强迫振奋起精神，防止自己再陷入那迷梦之中——自从一年前离开这里后，他很久都没睡过一个好觉了。在这里看到的‘东西’变成了梦魇缠着他，而他回到这里，正是为了解决这个问题。

<二>

*****************************************************

在迷迷糊糊之间，本田听见‘啪嗒’一声，像是什么东西掉落在了地上。夜已经很深了，这个时候应该不会有人在外面走动的吧？疑惑的起身之后，他突然想起关于婴儿手掌的传言来。

在夜里，会有小小的婴儿手掌从天花板上掉下来，落在走廊之类的地方。它们软乎乎的，像是春天凋谢的茶花一样，‘啪嗒’，‘啪嗒’的从空中整个栽下来。要是经过的人不注意，很容易就会把它们踩得粉碎。

不过倒也没听说踩碎的人会怎么样，只知道放着不去管的话，到第二天早上就会自然的消失不见。

因为好奇，本田还是打开了一点门，往漆黑的回廊上探头看了看，这时那种‘啪嗒’声又出现了。不知怎么回事，周遭响个不停的蝉鸣突然消失了，就连那些不知名的小虫的叫声都听不到了，在死一般的寂静中，只有那种奇怪的‘啪嗒’声回荡着。

出于职业的需要，他屏住呼吸小心的走了出去。回廊对着院子，几步之后，本田模模糊糊的看到有个小小的白色影子。但恰巧没有月亮，一时之间，他只能停在原地，心想：不会真的有什么婴儿的手掌吧？

好在月亮很快钻出了云层，照亮了本田眼前的东西。那的确实是一只手，但肯定不是小孩子的。这只骨节分明的大手正扒着回廊的地板，像是要爬上来。

有人摔倒了？

本田跑过去，准备扶起地上的人，可看到地上的人后，他犯傻了，那淡金色头发的分明是个外国人。是自己看错了吗？他揉揉眼睛，又来回仔细的瞧了瞧。确实是一个外国人，男性，皮肤不是不正常的粉红色，应该不会是白化病患者之类的。

“……喂？”本田小声的呼唤他，然后又换上英语又问了一遍。

那双手开始收紧，指甲在木板上刮擦出刺耳的声音。

“没关系吧？是跌倒了吗？能站起来吗？”

从金发里露出的紫色眼睛看着他，似乎在消化本田所说的英语。这人身上穿的是西式的衬衫，质地看起来也算是上乘，在这样的乡下实属罕见。本田猜测他一定是来游玩所以暂时借住在这里的，反正怎么都不可能会是当地人。

可当那个外国人坐起来之后，本田又被他所看到的吓了一跳。在那件松松垮垮披在身上的衬衫之下，是如同鲜血一样艳红的绳子，紧紧的系在对方雪白的肌肤之上。

“……能够……帮……”

本田呆住了，他‘刷’的站起来，在原地待了半天才明白过来面前的男人正在用不熟练的话语向自己求救。他的一只手被绑在背后，只能艰难的用另一只比划着请求解开身上的绳子。

“……等，请等一下！”努力了许久也无法解开那些结之后，本田快步朝自己房间跑去，准备拿出随身携带的小刀。

在烛光昏暗的房间里，被杂物装满着的旅行包像是一个漆黑的洞穴，他满头是汗的翻了好几遍也没找到刀子，只好把整个包都端出去，想着在明亮的月光之下会方便一些。  
在走出房门之前，他犹豫了一下，心想：那不会是幻觉之类的吧？毕竟在这样的地方有个外国人也太奇怪了。可是，闭上眼睛，红与白交织的画面就像烙在了自己的脑海里，本田没有细想下去，开门跑了出去。

看到外国人还在原地，本田大大的呼了一口气，至少这不是自己幻想出来的事了。他找出小刀，将手放在男人赤裸的肩胛骨上，感觉着指尖的温热以及呼吸带来的起伏，屏住呼吸，仔细的去感受的话，甚至可以触碰到皮肤下血液随着心脏跳动在血管里奔流所带来振动。

这一定是个活人，他对自己说，又看到对方的手臂，由于长时间的捆绑，绳子已经陷入了肉里，而月光的照耀让这具身体显现出一种温和的莹白色。这微微发着光的皮肤让那些交织缠绕的红色变得格外刺眼。本田觉得自己从未见过如此艳丽的红色，只有鲜血的颜色，他想，只有从人类体内流出来的滚烫的血液才会呈现出这般饱满的颜色。

他一边想，一边用手里锋利的刀割断了绳子。

身体得到解放之后，那个外国人倒也没说什么。反而脱掉了裤子，赤身裸体的走到院子角落里的水缸之前，舀水冲起了身子。

现在正是夏末，天气还热着，本田知道，被那么捆着一定不舒服。他握紧的手中甚至能感觉到从对方身上粘下来的汗水。但是在现在这样的情况下，直接在陌生人面前脱光衣服，也实在是太大胆了。

本田想着，却又忍不住抬头看了角落里的人一眼。

那人背对着这边，一勺一勺的舀着水。他站起的时候比自己高，虽然五官略显幼稚，但身材欣长，举手投足间都是大人的样子了，大约处于将近成年的青少年期。

不善于判断外国人年龄的本田看着透彻的水在月光的折射下顺着男人的肩膀滑到腰间，又溅落到地上散发出星星点点的光芒。绳子留下的勒痕像是紫红色的蛇，蜿蜒起来缠绕在他的身上，配上雪国才会有的苍白皮肤，显得尤为妖娆。

低下头，脚边是那条被割断的红绳。本田的脸不禁一红，这只有在春宫图上才能看到的画面竟然会真实的展现在自己眼前，还是在一个环境肃静戒律森严的寺院里……究竟怎么会发生这样，这样奇怪的事？

不知什么时候，那个外国人已经走过来，穿上了衣服，对他轻声说了一句：“谢谢！”他的英语并不标准，带着其他地方的口音，这让本田更加的疑惑。他终于忍不住问道：“你是谁？你怎么会在这里？”

对方摇摇头，比划了半天才解释清楚他并不会太多的英语。而本田虽然出国留学了两年，但去的是德国，学的也不是英语，他的英语水平也只能算是勉强。

在艰难的一番交流之后，本田终于了解到在两年多之前，男人所乘坐的船在海上遇难，不知怎么的随着两块浮木漂到了这里。搁浅在沙滩上的他被几个路过的和尚救起并且带回庙里治疗。不幸的是，在被救起之后他得了一场大病，昏昏沉沉的躺了一个，醒来就记不起自己的过去了。

“于是你就被关在这里了?”

“关在……这里……我被关在这里了……”

那个人重复着本田的话，左手紧紧抓住领口。本田注意到他左手的小指少了半根，而从袖管里露出的，是残留着捆绑痕迹的手腕。

虽然听说过寺庙里发生的种种淫靡之事，可这些和尚也太胆大妄为了，竟然敢把外国人藏起来，不过这地方实属偏远，怕是没人愿意管，而外国人又是身份成谜，不知道是经历海难留下了后遗症，还是被和尚们折腾的，总觉得他的头脑不太对劲。本田皱起了眉头，思索着该怎么办的时候，那个外国人拉拉他的袖子，指着自己的肚子，似乎在说他饿了。

“难道他们没给你吃东西吗？”

男人像个小孩一样撇撇嘴，用日文说出那些萝卜啊青菜啊之类的词语，想必他是厌倦了和尚们的斋饭。

在包里又找了好一会儿，本田摸出了装在玻璃瓶里的糖果，这还是他出门之前，妹妹硬塞进去的。

“真抱歉，只有这个。”

男人看着五颜六色的糖果露出了笑容，却没有伸手索要。只在本田把糖倒在手上的时候，侧过头微微张开了嘴。

本田跪坐在地上，有些紧张的把手伸到他的嘴边，小心的把糖丸送进去。

在触碰到那柔软的嘴唇的时候，他不禁打了一个颤。手指一松，眼看着糖丸就要掉到地上了，幸好他机敏，反手接住，糖稳稳得躺在他的手心里。

他抬起头，准备把糖果放到对方手里。但那颗淡色的毛茸茸的脑袋已经凑到他的胸前。一个温暖湿润的物体划过他的手心，在那里留下了略显冰凉的感觉。

本田只觉得自己的脑袋一震，像电流一般的东西通过他的掌心，穿过手臂，击中心脏。最后扩散到全身。

而那个伸出舌头将他手掌中糖果舔进嘴里的男人，品尝着甜味，对他调皮的露出了满意的笑容。

************************************************

<三>

梦做得很短，醒来时正是最黑暗的黎明之前。本田走出房间洗漱了一下，又回到房间把铲子藏好。再等了一会儿，直到天色蒙蒙亮的时候才走去食堂，同和尚们一起享用早餐。

相比起来，一天之中早餐是最为丰盛的，虽然都是素食但吃起来倒也别具风味。在稀稀落落的几个僧人之中，他见到了一年前相识的熟人。那人也看到了他，于是便过来互相寒暄了几句，不由得的问起了本田这次来访的目的。

“为上回那篇报道做个回访，再没有人失踪真是太好了……倒是之前的那四个人还是没有消息吗？”

和尚点点头，说：“有人说是偷偷上了外国人的船跑了，也有人说在其他地方见到过其中的一个，但都是道听途说……尸体遗物之类的，一直没找到，警察们也不敢妄下定论。唉，只能敷衍了事啊。”

“确实。住持的事也真是遗憾，他的太太还好吗？”

“回娘家去了，你也看到了，本田先生，这里是大不如前了。”

“那也是没有办法的事情啊……不过那个菜园被荒废了还真是可惜，我还记得上次来访时品尝了从那里摘来的蔬果，那鲜美的滋味在城里可是吃不到的啊。”

本田别有深意的说，微微的带着一点笑意。

那个和尚看着他，浑浊的眼睛下隐藏着什么。本田不知道他是不是知道这座寺院里曾关押着一个从海难中幸存下来的外国人。但这么个大活人又怎么能避开所有人的耳目住在菜园的地窖里呢？相信当时在这里的很多和尚都是知道这件事的吧。想必，那时候他们都和住持串通了，日日夜夜的干着那见不得人的勾当。

“……是可惜啊，本田先生，但是……世事无常嘛。”

停顿了一会儿之后，和尚才回答。然后就都是那些客套话了，说请他安心住下，四处游玩，要是吃不惯斋饭他会请熟识的村民烹制一些家常菜。没再多说什么，早课的时间到了，他们礼貌的告辞。和尚们要去诵经，而本田装作去采风的样子，带着相机下了山。他四处闲逛了一下，去海边的悬崖上坐了一会儿，最后在太阳落山之前回到了寺院。

直到晚上，他才开始自己真正要做的事情。扛上铲子来到西僧房后面的菜园，脱掉了外套开始一铲一铲的挖起来。本田知道自己必须小心翼翼的，他挖起一点土就停顿一下，观察周围是不是有人。

一年多前，他为了调查神秘的失踪的事件住在这边的西僧房里，遇到了那个淡色头发的外国男人。男人告诉他那几个失踪的村民事实上都被埋在了菜园里，因为那几个村民先后发现他被藏在这里，他请求他们将他带出去，离开寺院，但几次的脱逃计划都被和尚们发现，为了掩盖丑事，试图帮他出逃的四个村民都和尚们合力被杀死了。

“在这儿，那儿……”男人曾指出地上几滩不明显的浅色痕迹，然后比了一个抹脖子的动作。

当时，得知实情的本田感觉自己的头皮像是炸开了一般，他怎么都想不到事情会是这样的。而更令他难以相信的是那个外国人之后用并不标准的英语和日语说的话，将这些零星的句子拼凑出来的故事，竟然更加的荒淫。

没有人会平白无故的为陌生人做什么的，而这个孤零零的外国人更是身无长物，除了这付身体他什么都没有，他是用什么换得了村民的帮助简直不言而喻。那四个村民不会把自己做过的肮脏之事告诉其他人，更不会透露自己要带着什么人离开，他们都是偷偷摸摸来的寺院，所以之后他们的失踪就成了一个个无头悬案。

本田眼中的外国男人，低垂下头，垮着肩膀，看上去满身疲惫。在一个又一个夜晚，偷偷的用自己换取逃离的机会，结果却一次次的失败。想必他也明白那些人中间，并不是每个都一片真心，更多的只不过是贪图新鲜与刺激，来这里找乐子的。

本田可怜过他，但是很快就开始怀疑这只是一个你情我愿的交易。

“明天，帮我带点好吃的来吧。”

那时候，讲完一切的男人突然靠过来，趁着听众对他的遭遇唏嘘不已的时候，诚恳的用微笑提出了要求。对方身上高级的布料蹭着本田的脸。他开始思考，像这样的乡下地方，昂贵的西式服装又是从何而来的呢？本田很快就明白过来，这只笼中鸟索取的要比自己以为的多得多。和尚们把男人藏在院子的地窖里，内院也不对外开放，那几个村民多半是晚上想来寺院里偷点值钱的东西，才遇上了他，这些倒霉鬼大概本就是劣迹斑斑的小偷，就是赌徒和无业游民，第一次见到洋人，被鬼迷心窍了，为了满足男人的要求，不单得冒险犯罪去赚取更多的金钱，最终，为了把他带走还丢掉了性命。

本田一边回想，一边努力的铲着，汗水已经打湿了他的背脊，他换了好几个地方，都只是浅浅的翻找。但是不论怎么寻找，都没有发现任何骨骸，甚至连那个外国人说过的，和尚们用来藏匿他的地窖都无影无踪。本田放下手里的铲子，抬头看了看月亮。明天才是满月，但今天的月亮看起来已经非常饱满，它的光芒柔和的照在乱糟糟的荒地里，一个地方都没有遗漏。

难道尸体是被转移了？地窖也被填上了？

也可能，这一切都是假的？

掩盖好挖掘的痕迹，又将脚上的泥土整理干净，本田失望的回到自己的房间。他没有继续想下去，习惯于在写字台上工作的他有些受不了半个晚上不停歇的体力劳作，于一倒头就睡到了第二天的中午。起床时食堂已经收拾干净了，不好意思再去麻烦寺院里的人，他饿着肚子走路去山下的村民家请人帮他弄点吃的。吃饱之后，游荡在乡间的泥巴路上，才慢慢的把事情的来龙去脉都整理了一遍。

那个外国人曾经告诉他，不太记得过去的事了，只知道自己到这里大约十四，五岁的样子。推算起来，一年多前和自己见面的时候，他应该只有十七，八岁。虽然年纪比自己小，但欧洲人骨架较大，他已经比自己高了，照理来说，一个这么大的男人真要逃跑也不难，只要找准机会偷偷的翻过墙就好了。

但是出了寺庙，麻烦就来了。他语言不通，又生得那副模样，还真的不一定能取得这个小村子里村民的信任。要知道，别说是外国人了，这里的村民大多连外人都没有见过，要说他是妖怪都有人信。搞得不好，又会被捉回去，就那样被杀死也不是没有可能的事。

如果不从唯一出村的路离开，一边是茫茫大山，一边是汪洋大海，不熟悉村庄的人很难走得出去。所以之后男人找上了自己也实属自然，身为外乡人，又留过洋见过大世面的自己是再好不过的选择了。

本田回想，除了第一次，他们在夜里还见过几次面。开始，男人并没显得十分亲昵，只是时常露出感谢的微笑。自己也只是应他的要求，以贪嘴的理由请村里的主妇做了几次简单的便当，吃惯了萝卜豆腐的他看到鸡蛋什么的就高兴极了。除此之外，自己还给过他几颗糖果，用杂志上的书页折了点小东西，还有一个空的铁盒子和两张压花书签。

那家伙啊，每次看到这种毫不值钱的东西都会笑得像个见到新奇玩具的小孩子一样。说实在的，真的换做是城里孩子的话，也不会被这样简单无聊的玩意儿就哄住，更别说是个大人了。本田想，很有可能，和尚们在这些年里，除了那些混账事之外，什么都没教给他，令他的心智依旧停留在十四岁的时候。

不过，也有可能这只是男人放下的‘饵’，毕竟，之前的四个村民也不是傻子，没道理简简单单的就听从他的话，除了答应带他离开，还白白的给他那些昂贵的衣服和食物。除去第一个被杀害的，剩下的那三个应该是知道村里有人无故失踪的，他们难道想不到那些人的失踪和寺院的和尚们有关，又是什么让他们冒着生命的危险帮助男人逃跑的？

本田不止一次的怀疑过，这些腼腆的微笑啊，惊奇的表情啊，不过是对方假装的。像是一些有手段的女人，在‘大鱼’面前装作一副天真的样子，绝不会一下子就提出什么过分的要求，只有耐心放下足够长的线才能收获最多。但是不知怎么的，当时的自己就像不知不觉陷进了流沙中的人一样，心里明白这可能是对方为了离开这里做得戏码，却总是牵挂着他，即便在这贫瘠的小村子里，也总想着怎么才能找到点有趣的东西来送给他。

啊，自己简直就像是那种迷上了勾栏院里女人的傻子。

他叹息道，继续往下回忆，想从对方说过的只字片语中找到一点破绽。

自己当时在这里住了大概十来天，在第三天的初遇后，除了一天晚上下大雨没见到男人在回廊上等自己之外，他们基本上每天晚上都会见面。而男人提出带他走的要求是在自己离开的前两个晚上。

那天，他说得非常巧妙，巧妙得连一个‘请’字都没出口，他并不是直接开口说想要离开，只是说，这些和尚们似乎已经厌倦了越长越大的他，加上死了那几个人，留着他总归不保险，说不定哪天就把他也杀掉了。

这样的话在随意的聊天间，被他说得极为轻巧，好像是在谈论那些与他不相干的事。但本田听了，真不是个滋味。想到这件事总得有解决的一天，而如果没人解救他，那结局基本上就是男人说的那样。于是本田的头脑马上热了，自告奋勇，决定为他想个脱逃的办法。

根据这些天的观察，三天后有一艘货船会到这里补给淡水，于是本田给男人写了纸条又塞给他不少钱，让他在船来补给的那个早晨趁着天没亮跑出去躲着，等太阳升起来雾一消失，船就会靠岸，到时候躲上去坐船离开。要是被船上的船员发现了，也不要害怕，就把纸条和钱给船员，他们自然会明白的。

另一方面，为了让和尚们放松警惕使得出逃顺利进行，本田会在计划实施的前一天离开，他怕陆路容易出状况赶不及去货船的下一站汇合，就先到镇上给自己的一个朋友发电报。这位朋友恰好住在船接下来要停靠的地方，请他帮忙接应一下更保险，这位朋友也是外国人，是留学时的朋友，和本田的关系不错，他做事认真负责，可以放心的交给他办。

他算了算时间，到有条件发电报的镇上需要两天，而船离开这里后还要停靠其他地方，最快也得在海上航行三天左右，这样一来朋友有足够的时间去接人。想了想，又认真的写了两封信，一封是给自己那位朋友的感谢信。一封是在紧要时刻，比如下船之后没有见到接他的人，或者计划有变的情况下交给别人帮他找警察的。在后面的那封信上他仔细的写了自己的名字，家庭的情况，和哪几位达官贵人有关等等的信息，十分恳切的留下了请帮忙关照定会重金酬谢之类的话，为他做了十足的保证。

照理来说，这计划也算是周密，但本田发完电报，紧赶慢赶的去找那位朋友，对方却说他按照时间去港口找到了货船，却没有接到人，至此之后，本田再也没有见过那个男人。昨天在荒废的园子里也是什么都没发现，这个外国人说过的，关于他的东西都湮灭了，本田越发的怀疑，那一切不过是自己做的一场梦罢了。

<四>

********************************************************

晚上，借着微弱的烛光，本田百无聊赖的翻看着小说书。突然，他随手的把书扔到了一边，开始整理自己的东西，留在这里已经没有太大的意义。所有的线索都断了，除非他直接去问那些和尚，但那样的话，风险就太大了。

这些和尚都不是善茬，也不知道住持是怎么失踪的，因为藏起来的外国男人的事和同伙起了内讧被杀死了也说不定。

他整理着沾上了檀香的衣服，一双雪白的手突然从背后抱住了他的肩膀。本田倒没有显得非常吃惊，他有点好笑的想从中挣脱出来，但又不是认真的样子。

“在下说过不喜欢这样。”

“我喜欢。”身后的人说，“我记得我们那儿的人都这样。”

本田转过头，再次提醒他，东方人都比较含蓄，不习惯那些肢体接触，要想表示感谢的话，用嘴巴说就好了。

“那么用嘴来吻呢？”

本田有点头痛了，在外面留学的两年，最怕就是这样的礼节了。起初他见到路上接吻的恋人们都紧张得扭过头不敢直视，后来虽然有所改观，但随随便便去吻一个不熟悉的人，他还是做不到。

那个外国人盯着他的眼睛看。本田把逃脱计划告诉他的时候，他也是这么认真的看着他，然后便抓起他的手，亲吻了起来。虽然知道这是在感谢自己，但他实在接受不了这种方式，于是飞快的把手抽走了。

现在他开始看着自己的脸了。本田捂着脸转过头，不敢去回想那张微微打开的嘴以及富有光泽的嘴唇，只好慌张的去嘱咐他逃走那天要注意什么，又把从菜园翻墙出去后的线路和他说了一遍，才逐渐平复了心跳。但是对方似乎对这个一点兴趣都没有，他抓住本田的一只手，贴在自己胸口上，不太流利的表示着：他能活下去，这颗心还能跳动的话，都是要感谢你。

他没有穿衬衫，反而穿着一件不知哪里来的绀色和服。他不会穿这种衣服，把腰带系得太低，使得整件衣服都松开了。胸膛更是敞开了大半，让直接接触到他皮肤的本田非常不好意思。

诚如他自己所说，这副身体正在朝着真正的男人转变，但手下的肌肤稍凉，依旧如少年那样光滑又有弹性，颜色要比任何自己见过的女人都要白皙。刚刚成为青年但却尚未发育完全的身体是多么美丽的东西，只是，这不是自己该留恋的东西。刚想把自己手抽回来，对方突然轻吻了他的脸颊一下，本田这才反应过来，他抓住对方的衣襟却没有阻止他吻上自己的嘴唇，只是把那件无用的衣服扯得更开而已。

“……这不是在感谢。”

嘴唇分开后，本田低下了头，他擦了擦自己的嘴，有些生气。没有人会在感谢别人的时候，把舌头伸进去的。

“但是我除了自己什么都没有。”

那双关节分明的手依旧抓着本田的手，言语间的邀请已经非常的明显。当本田抬起头的时候，跳动的橘色烛火从眼前赤裸的肩头上落进眼中。他回味着对方留在自己嘴里的味道和柔软的感觉，欲火也由此升起。

“在下和那些人是不一样的。”

本田顺势把对方放倒在地上，想要告诉他自己不同于那几个只想着占便宜的骗子和小偷。但在看到敞开的衣服下，被深蓝色托衬得如同玉石般的雪白肌肤之时，他觉得自己可能一直都在等待这一刻……可能，自己与他们并无区别。

“……那么在离开之前，向我证明一下，你们究竟‘哪里’不一样……”

对方不怀好意的从他身下抽出一条腿，假装不小心的擦过那个敏感的地方，在他面前摊开，露出最隐秘的地方。

夏天单薄的布料之下的景色着实令人吃惊，本田不清楚这是不是那些和尚的特殊爱好，将男人的那个地方处理得如同稚子一般。更令他意外的是，那里的颜色也如同男人胸口的凸起一样，是春天花瓣的颜色。

可能是因为人种的不同，使得这种少女的颜色出现在了一个成年男子的身上。本田想着，用手指温柔的撑开缝隙，观察起花心来，虽然比其他的地方稍深，却是更为的艳丽，在烛光之下，发出了细腻的光泽。

他突然意识到了什么，伸出手指探进去，果不其然的，那里已经足够湿滑，想必男人在来之前就做好了准备工作，他来此的目的就是做这件事的。

想到这里，不免觉得自己被算计了，这从头到尾就是一场骗局吧？但是现在谁还会在乎这个，在这个紧要关头，他只想攻城掠地，完全的占有面前的人。于是他按住男人的肩头，开始亲吻他的脸颊，又用膝盖顶着他的股间，一边刺激男性器官，一边在入口处摩擦。

身下的男人的呼吸很快就变得细碎起来，低沉的呻吟着，扭动腰肢，期望着更猛烈的攻势。本田想要撕咬他的肩膀，在白得发青的脖子上留下像花瓣一样鲜艳的痕迹。又必须忍住，防止被寺院里的人发现。

这种偷情似的感觉，极大的刺激了他。他好像在亵玩自己不能触碰的东西，而这个东西本身就是禁忌。在双重的不道德之下，手掌下的男人变得更加甜美，更加美丽，而他只有一次机会，在黎明之前，让他属于自己。

本田知道自己不能浪费一点时间，他虽然没有这方面的实际经验，但也在乱七八糟的书和图册上看多了，直接就伸出两只手指，进入男人的身体，寻找隐秘的敏感点。

他的这一突然的举动，让男人不由自主的抬起了腰，跟着抽插扩张的节奏摇摆起来。双手的手指扭曲在一起，紧紧的压住胸口，好像在防止跳动得太激烈的心脏从胸腔里跳出来。

本田残忍的拉开他的手，开始舔吮男人的乳首和胸膛。他沿着胸口的中间一直舔到肚脐上方，在引起一连串的尖叫之后，又开始若即若离的刺激腰侧那边脆弱敏感的区域来。而手指也灵巧的活动着，不知道在这之前男人究竟往其中灌进了多少用来润滑的液体，本田只觉得不断有东西顺着自己进出的手指从温热蜜穴里的液体流淌出来。

他将这些混合着肠液的黏糊东西涂抹在对方颤抖着的大腿根部和已经立起来的男性象征上。看着男人被捣弄得手足无措，胡乱的地上摩擦着，不知能抓住什么。于是索性用上另一手，稍加套弄几下，就让对方呜咽着射了出来。

白色的浊液一部分洇到了衣服上，一部分星星点点的残留在雪白的身上。因为情欲愈加红艳的乳首被这半透明的体液遮盖住，透出的那一点点粉色更是显得淫靡无比。本田用指尖玩弄了一下，看着男人半闭着但又微微扇动的眼皮，将沾有精液的手指放到他的嘴唇上来回抹开，细致的有如在涂抹脂粉。

正在稍作休息的男人因为这个举动睁开了眼睛，高潮让那双紫色的眼睛充满泪水，即便周遭的照明条件不佳，也像是闪烁着光芒的深色水晶。本田吻上去，轻吻咸咸的泪水，一面解开自己的裤子开始准备真正的进入。

这个时候，对方稍微推了推他，不知从哪里拿出一条红色的绳子，示意他把自己绑起来。

想到第一次见面时的情景，本田的心脏混乱的跳动了几下，他表现出拒绝的样子，脑海里却已经出现了对方在禁锢下不情愿的享受着快感但又无法挣脱的淫乱模样。

“……没，没这个的话，我会紧张，不知道怎么办才好，所，所以……”

对方断断续续的解释，似乎没有被固定住的感觉的话他就会在欲海之中失去控制，被快感淹没而窒息。本田听着，不由得的想到，他一开始做这种事的时候绝对不是自愿的，一定是被绑起来狠狠的玩弄，久而久之就产生了这奇怪的性癖……

想到这里，他也不再啰嗦。只是把全身都捆起来需要技巧，本田从未有过这样的经验，只好在男人的手上捆了几圈。当他不熟练的折腾绳子的时候，对方已经焦躁难安的扭动着，用股间的凹陷摩擦着他，想要让那裸露在外面并且非常坚硬的男根进入自己。每当那东西滑开时，他都会咬着下嘴唇发出不甘心的呜咽。

所以当本田一完成捆绑，男人就翻身趴到了矮桌上，压低腰，急切的等待着那巨大的侵入。拉扯中变得满是皱褶的外衣半盖在撅起的屁股上，恶作剧般的在隐秘之处和大腿的内侧留下晃动的阴影。

被这画面引诱着咽下了一口唾液，几乎在同时，毫不犹豫也没有的丝毫的怜悯，他一下子就进入到了非常深的地步。内部突然被扩展开来的感觉令男人低下了头，发出了尖细的呻吟，但他的腰只是退缩了一下，又挺直起来完全接受了侵入者。

本田看到对方低垂的脑袋，被捆住的手握在一起，向着天空像是做着祈祷的样子。于是调整了呼吸稍作停留，试图慢慢的退出来，他不想做得太过份，强硬的攻势只会让双方都不舒服。

但是这个举动只能让他更加清晰的感觉到男人内部越发用力的绞着自己，那个器官好像不舍他就这么离开，正做出强烈的挽留。到后来，甚至连身下的男人都微微的颤抖起来，嘴里说着自己不明白的语言。

他只好往里面狠狠的顶了几下，然后迅速抽出来。接着，双手的大拇指一起插入，掰开那个地方，观察着被刺激后的黏膜是如何抽搐的。飘忽不定的烛光的照明并不好，他只能看到原本的皱褶因为手指的扩张都消失了，那里完全成为了一个光滑的穴口，在自己的动作下不断收缩着，好像期望着被更多的东西填满。

“……快，快……”

男人发出了难耐的声音，甚至有点气愤的回头看着他。

虽然依旧留恋那个地方的景色，但是本田还是直起身子再次进入了他。立即的，对方发出了满足的叹息，没等他开始动，反倒焦急的自己扭动起来。当然，本田不会将控制权交给他，在几次整个的拔出来再插入之后，撩起阻挡视线的衣摆，又压低男人的腰，将被使用着的地方暴露在自己眼前，欣赏起自己是如何占有他的。

在几番或温柔或粗鲁的冲刺后，柔软的内部变得更加火热。虽然看不到男人的脸，但是从印在墙上的影子可以看到他双腿间的东西翘得高高的，由于没有安抚，在摇动中只能孤零零的拍打着小腹。再低头看看地上，一滴又一滴透明的液体落下，洇出暗色的圆点，证明着男人沉浸在何等的快乐中。

他们的配合越来越默契，本田能感觉到涌上来的快感一阵强过一阵，但是伴随着男人屁股被顶撞所发出‘啪啪’声，他只是发出了细小低哑的叫声。虽然从不停抖动的肩膀和身下的勃起让本田觉得对方也同样享受着欢愉，却不知他为何压抑自己。

难道是因为和过去那些人做的时候，为了不被发现只能像这样咬着自己的手臂克制声音？

他突然停下来，让男人松开嘴，开始和他接吻。这个吻绵长又温柔，忘情的彼此交缠着。等他睁开眼睛，才发现对方一直看着自己。黯淡的烛光模糊了男人脸上的线条，现在他看起来像个孩子了——虽然笑起来的样子十分天真，但这张被情欲折磨得泫然欲泣的模样才暴露出男人的真正年龄来。

本田换了一个姿势，让他扒着低矮的桌脚侧躺着，从后面进入。并拢的双腿的让那个地方更紧了，动了几下之后，觉得舒服得太糟糕，搞不好马上就要射了。但在这个紧要关头，男人却回过头，拉住了他的手。

“……想，想叫你的名字……”

他颤抖着这么说，本田这才想起来，从未告诉过他自己的名字。

于是他将男人翻过来，仔细的看着那张脸，抹去因为太强烈的快感为流下的泪水，“等我们下次见面，再告诉你吧。”

这么说着的本田并不是在推脱着什么，他真的相信他们还会有见面的那天。

“嗯。”

对方终于露出了笑容。

而趁着这个时候，他们再次结合在一起。和之前的不同，这次本田显得格外温柔，他迅速却又浅浅的撞击内部的敏感点，在对方露出忍耐不住的表情的时候再放慢速度，改为整个出来再完全插入这样的模式。

很快，男人就将腿分得更开，想要更激烈更亲密的侵入。但是与此同时他却捂住了自己的脸，拒绝与身上的本田对视。

“为什么呢？”

本田舔着男人脸上的手指，从一个缝隙到另一个，一直到对方小声的承认自己没有和人这样面对面的做过。他断断续续的解释道，虽然这个姿势很普通，但之前的那些人只管着自己快活，从没有人会这样温柔的看着自己的眼睛，就像他们真的是一对恋爱中的情人一样。

真是糟糕。

自己真的变成了迷上那种女人的笨蛋了，被不知道对多少人说过的这番戏言欺骗，感到非常幸福，最后傻傻的为了追求不可能到手的恋人而放弃一切……这就是自己的结局吗？本田想着，又意识到自己不是早就冒着生命危险答应帮助他逃走了吗？

事到如今，是真是假都不再重要了。他架起男人的腿，折叠那还属于少年的柔软的身体，变化了角度开始了最后的攻势。对方始终没有露出脸来，只有破碎的呻吟从他的手下传来。

在高潮之际，本田紧紧的盯着那缺了一根小指的手。虽然对方说过不记得这手指的事了，但他却迷迷糊糊的幻想着，如果是被切下的话，他会不会将那指头送给自己。

之后他们又做了一次。在等待自己体力恢复的期间，本田的手指也没有休息，不停的从内部到外部玩弄着对方的身体，长时间的刺激让男人的阴茎在第二次进入的同时就抽动着吐出了白色的体液。

对方红着脸告诉他，这是他第一次在做的时候主动射精，又感谢本田能还他自由之类的话，但是那个时候，本田已经非常累了，他没在意对方最后的话。在好不容易再次释放之后就草草的收拾好被褥，搂着同样疲倦的男人沉沉睡去，一觉便到了天蒙蒙亮。

等恢复了意识本田才发觉大事不好，男人不该在这里过夜，他该躲回地窖，而自己该在今天启程离开寺院去镇上发电报。他推了推背对着自己的人，对方没有动弹，又小声的叫了一声，还是没有反应。本田有些着急了，一定要让他快点回去，被发现的话，别说是逃跑了，说不定连命都没有了。

情急之下，他起身用力的摇晃起男人来。摇了好几下，男人才慢慢的转过身，扭头看着本田。而本田在清晨尚不明亮的光线里，看到的是一张被水泡的肿胀腐烂的脸，昨晚被欲望燃烧成深紫色的眼睛已经浑浊得看不出颜色，并且随着身体的滚动完全从眼眶中掉了出来。

他大叫一声，脚不由自主的踢开眼前的东西，紧接着就从梦中醒了过来。

*******************************************************

在原地呆呆的坐了一会儿，本田才记起什么似得连忙跑到门外剧烈的呕吐起来。整整一年，他都被这个梦折磨着，即期望梦见高潮中的男人又害怕他最终是以那副面貌出现。

他走到院子里洗漱的池子边，用带着初秋凉意的冷水好好的洗了脸。抬头去看天空，太阳虽然没有升起，但是周遭已经很亮了，蓝紫色的空中依旧挂着满月，只是颜色已经变得透明起来。他深深的吸进一口冰冷的空气，整理着散乱的衣服，走向自己房间，最后在门口的回廊上坐下来，继续望着天空。

本田在想当时自己离开发完电报之后的事，和朋友见面知道他没接到人之后，  
他非常紧张，急急忙忙，费了不少功夫找到了货船上的船员，想把事情弄明白，船的确在预定的时间停靠在那个小村庄做补给，也在预定的时间到达目的地，期间没有发生任何意外，也没有人见过本田说的那个人。要么，他是躲到了底下的船舱里，一直没被船员发现，问完船员，本田还抱有希望，怕男人自己下船在城里迷路了，又拜托朋友在城里找了几天，依旧没有踪影。

这么折腾了几天，本田也觉得他可能根本没上船，只好再回那个村庄一次，却在奔波劳累中病倒，不得不住院治疗，等他痊愈抵达村庄的时候，已经过去两个星期了。他不敢贸贸然的去山上的寺院，只好在海滩边散步，一面考虑着怎么才能把这件事办妥当了。

是去报警？还是将事实告诉村民，让几个失踪村民的家属带头去那里兴师问罪？

正当不知如何是好之时，在海滩边捞东西的几个村民吸引了本田的注意。他看着他们捞上来一个鼓鼓的东西，觉得有些眼熟，于是便走过去同他们一起看起来。

那其实是一块碎席子，被海浪卷了起来，打开来，里面有一根被水泡得变了色的绳子。

尽管如此，本田还是一眼就认出了那是一根红绳子，而那块残破的席子，正是寺院里的东西。

“啊……”

没等他开口，其中的一个村民就说起来，“前一阵，我就看到几个和尚扛着好大一个东西从那边的悬崖上扔下来，就是这个破烂啊？”

村民摇摇头，准备把东西捡起来扔回海里，被本田一把抓住。

“那是什么时候的事？”

“什，什么啊……你这么突然的问起来，我也……”村民对这位陌生人的行为感到非常奇怪，但还是想了想，“啊，是那天，半个月前吧，那天早上来了艘好大的货船，大家都去看了，然后在回来的路上，我看到几个和尚扔掉了这东西，里面一定还包着什么……”

“……你看到里面包着的东西了？”

“没有，不知道包着什么，就是看起来挺沉的。大概，大概这么大。”他比划了一个比人稍高的高度，借着又问本田，“你问这个干什么呢？”

当时的本田没再多说什么，失魂落魄的跑了。

<五>

吃完早餐，本田依旧照着前几天的样子去山下采风。关于那个男人的下落，他想过很多种可能，也接受了男人在船靠岸的那天正要逃跑，却被抓住，杀死，尸体被抛入大海的可能性是最大的。自从一年前失魂落魄的从这里离开，他找了很多方法调节自己的心态，还去国外旅游了几个月，但是那个噩梦却始终纠缠着他。

足足被折磨了一年，他终于明白，自己需要一个真相。从他离开去发电报，一直到那艘船靠岸的这一天里究竟发生了什么，那些菜园里的尸体，消失的地窖和失踪的主持又是怎么回事。

本田来到山下，又开始沿着海滩散步。他莽莽撞撞的来了，却连男人说的和尚埋在菜园里的村民尸体都没找到，现在又该从哪里入手调查呢？他看着灰蓝色的大海，再一次的想到了那个男人的模样，那光洁的背脊，绷得紧紧的大腿和因为快感皱起的眉头。

“喂……”

突然有人在底下叫他，他不由自主的去看，发现是个中年的男人。

“嘿，还真的是你！外乡人！”中年人冲本田笑笑，“你不记得我，我倒是记得你。你穿得好新潮哩，我们这里可不多见，所以啊，我一下子就记住了你。”

本田仔细想了想，那不就是一年前他在海滩上遇上的捞起草席和绳子的人么。现在他依旧提着竹竿和网兜，还在找从海里冲上来的值钱东西，于是礼貌的朝他鞠躬打了招呼，几句下来就和中年人聊了起来。

“这样，真的能捞到什么东西吗？”

“可不是吗，没啥好东西，尽是些死鱼和破烂。但是反正也没事，就捞点贝壳玻璃什么的，回去也能哄孩子高兴。”中年人非常热情，往往是问一句，回答十句。

本田想着，干脆问问他那件事吧。

“……这个村里有外国人来过吗？”

“外国人？”中年人摇摇头，“哪会有那种人来呐！”然后，他突然停下来，自言自语的说，“哎，被你这么一问，还真是有啊。那是好几年之前的事啦，还是从海里捞上来的呢。”

“哎？！”本田来了兴趣，立即跑到中年人的身边，让他继续讲下去。

“大概是遇上风暴船沉了吧，被冲到这里来的，也是几个捞破烂的老家伙发现的。我们片可是个好地方，洋流会把西边的东西带过来，所以大家没事都来碰碰运气。那天，啊，说起来，其实也不是我发现的，我是听说的……”

“那个人长什么样子？”

本田急急忙忙的问，他只听外国男人说是和尚找到他的，但到了村民的嘴里却是另一种说法。

“不知道啊，就说不是我发现的。但是听说长得白白的，头发也白白的，和我们不一样。”

“眼睛，眼睛是什么颜色的？”

那中年人眉头一皱，“不知道。那外国人啊，被捞起来的时候还有一口气，等送到村里就死了，谁知道他眼睛是个什么色啊！”

“……死了？”

本田有点难以置信，这难道不是一个人？

“可不是死了嘛。当时看他还有气就救上来了，哪知道一下子就死了，又不能随便的扔掉，大家都不知道怎么办呢！后来还是村长做主意，请庙里的和尚做了法事，埋山上去了。”

“然后呢？”

“就埋了还有什么然后啊。不过怪可怜的，客死他乡，也不知道名字啥的，孤零零的埋在那里。”

“之后有什么怪事发生吗？”

“怪事？”中年人又看了本田一眼，反而总觉得他提出的问题非常古怪。

“倒是有一件事……也不算是怪事啦，不过是我亲眼看到的。那时候，大家把那个死掉的外国人扛到山上，我也跟着去看热闹。放在寺院门口正和和尚说这事呐，不知哪里跑来一只野狗，把死人手指咬下来一根。”中年人伸出左手，弯曲起小指，“那畜生把这根手指咬了就跑了，抓也抓不住哩。”

正是那个男人少掉的小指，本田的心‘咯噔’一下，像是掉进了漆黑冰冷的窟窿里。他想再问点什么，却连嘴都张不开了。

“……也没办法，就那样埋了……”

中年人之后说了什么，他已经听不到了。等他反应过来，自己已经是在往山上跑了。他冲进寺院，抓住和尚就问这件事，有几个见到他这个疯癫的样子，立即躲得远远的。

问了好几遍，才发觉自己抓住的是明戒，他是今年年初才来的，当然不知道这件事。被自己这么一问，吓得只会摇头了。本田放开他，转身去找其他能管事的。和尚们都被他吓到了，没敢问是怎么回事，就把路指给了他。本田立即回房里拿上铲子，飞快的朝山背面的墓地跑去。

他倒要去看看，那埋的是什么人，就算只剩了骨头，也要去看看那左手是不是真的少了截骨头！

等他爬上山，天色突然暗了起来，像是要下雨的样子。但本田哪有心思去管，山路难走，他心急想快些找到墓地，连皮鞋都甩脱了，光着脚一路跑到了和尚说的，山顶最高的那颗桑树下。

那里果然有个土包，孤零零的，没有墓碑，只插着两根木签子，上面连个字都没有。

本田没有丝毫的犹豫，直接就铲了下去。

他现在只想知道那些天自己究竟遇到的是什么？鬼魂？不，他倒宁愿不是那种东西。尽管这一年里他知道男人极可能是死了，但另一方面又不能遏止的想着他还活着，还在等着自己把名字告诉他。

好不容易的把土包铲平，汗水已经浸透了他的后背，鼻尖上的汗滴落进土里，但是本田一分钟都不敢休息。现在他只想把骨骸挖出来一根一根数清楚，连他的大脑都不再思考了，脑海里只有男人对他说的那句话：我被关在这里了。

‘呯’的一声，铲子终于碰到了硬的东西。怕弄碎骨头，妨碍自己的观察，他扔掉铲子，换做双手扒起了土。没扒两下，一阵狂风吹得他睁不开眼睛来。

这阵突如其来的妖风像是从地上挂起来的，吹得人连站都站不住，本田好不容易稳住身子，就感到更加强大的几股气流冲进自己的怀里，绕着他转了一圈，像是给了他一个紧紧的拥抱一样，‘咻’得一下就完全消失了。他弯下腰立即继续挖掘，但是那里什么都没有，没有骨头，衣服，连一颗大点的石子都没有。

他明白了，那个男人，终于借着自己的手得到了自由吗？

<六>——尾声

七年之后，本田终于摆脱了那个噩梦。药物和心理治疗根本没有用处，唯一有作用的，只能说是时间。当然，还有繁忙的工作和不停歇的聚会，只要把时间充实的满满的，自己也就没有空闲再去想那件事了。现在他不再梦到可怕的情景，也不愿去想当年自己的遭遇是真的，还是那里闹鬼。

这天他受到路德维希的邀请，去某个领事的私邸参加聚会，虽然在私人时间里不太喜欢参加比较正式的聚会，但看在另一位姓瓦尔加斯的朋友的面子上，他还是换上衣服，让管家给自己叫了车。

到达的时候，已经来了不少人，看起来全是上流人士，像自己一样的本国人连一半都没有。正当他想找个角落躲过冗繁的相互介绍和不必要的礼节性交流的时候，眼睛却突然钉在另一边的一个男人身上。

他觉得自己没有看错，也不会是发疯了。那个淡金色头发，紫眼睛，总是出现在梦里的男人就在那里，端着酒杯和其他人交谈着。他穿着高贵的礼服，不和季节的戴着一条浅色围巾，就活生生的站在不远的地方。

本田快步跑过去，不管他身边站着的是什么人，也不管什么礼貌了，一伸手就抓住了他，但自己却是什么话都说不出来，就只能那样看着眼前的外国人。这不是一个鬼魂，也和自己记忆中的那人有所不同，眼前的人更高大，更强壮，更年长，这是当然的，过去七年了，那个男人活着的话，也应当是长成这样的一个人了。

没人能解释寺院山后埋的骨头去了哪里，没人能解释那个和他春宵一度的男人是从哪儿来的，是山怪还死不瞑目的冤魂，但也是有着这样的可能：那个男人真实存在着的，他上了那艘货船，只是没有去找安排好的接应人，靠自己逃出了这个国家，开始了新的生活。

而淡金色头发的外国人显然是被他吓到了，有那么一小会儿他只能盯着本田，疑惑着究竟发生了什么。他们在周围人的窃窃私语中互相看着对方，一直到路德维希跑过来介绍对方，局面才缓解了下来。

“……这位是我的朋友兼同事，本田先生，我们两年前一起工作……”路德维希奇怪的看着本田，他有些难以置信，一向以沉稳冷静著称的本田竟会做出这么失礼的事来。

“这位，”路德维希伸手朝向男人的方向，“布拉金斯基先生，近几年在游学，我也是在旅途中认识他的。他对东方非常有兴趣，上周刚到这里……”

本田突然恢复了冷静，像是什么都发生一样，同他握了握手，只问了好也没做过多的交谈就走开了。在回到对方看不到的角落之后，本田不断的握紧拳头再放开，感受手中的触感。那个所谓的布拉金斯基戴着手套，表面上看不出双手有什么不对劲的地方。刚才握手的时候，自己先发制人伸出了左手，想试探他的左手是不是少了点什么。他却毫不客气的伸出右手，不管不顾的就握了上来。

他的左手有什么问题吗？比如，少了根指头无法握起来？本田低下头，就那样站在原地想着这件事，一直到乐队开始奏乐，一对一对的男女跨入舞池的时候，才挺起身子，直直的朝布拉金斯基走去。

名叫布拉金斯基的男人正挽着一位女士的手，准备开始今晚的第一支舞。本田礼貌的请他的女伴离开，说自己有点事找这位先生，然后和他一起走到了比较安静的另一边。

“请原谅我的冒昧，但是能不能请您让我看看您的双手呢？”

本田直截了当的开口，看着比自己高大了很多的男人，眼里却没有半分的退缩。

那个男人小小的吃了一惊，接着便扭过头哈哈笑起来。

“我还真没见过你这样的人，我是说，你们东方人不是都特别的含蓄？至少我遇见的都不像……嗯……本……本……”

“本田菊。”

他再次介绍了自己，看着男人的嘴唇轻启，将自己的名字重复了几遍。

“非常有意思！本田先生，你的英语也说得非常好，在我见过的几个日本人中，你的口语是最棒的。”

“谢谢，您的英语也说到非常好……抱歉的问一下，您，并不是来自以英语作为母语的国家吧？”

男人似乎没有料到本田会听出自己的口音，一下子噤了声。不知道为什么，他开始表现得有点尴尬，扯了扯围巾遮住了自己的嘴巴，对于本田的问题，即没有肯定，也没有否认。

但是本田依旧在咄咄逼人的站在那里。明明知道这样做非常的无理，但是他已经别无选择了。如果不把这个问题弄明白，他便无法继续正常的生活下去。

“……布拉金斯基先生，您之前来过本国吗？这真的是你第一次来吗？我们之前是不是见过？”

忍受不了长久的沉默，本田终于率先开口，一连串的抛给他好几个问题。说话的口气比之前更加强硬，甚至往前迈出了一步，将男人困在了角落里。

“这个搭讪方式太老土了吧，本田先生。”

对方终于转过头，看着他了，“你可以叫我伊万，我比较喜欢别人这么叫我。再说，本田先生比我年长吧……”

那紫色的眼珠突然一转，看了看本田不耐烦的脸，又笑起来，“要想看看我的手也不是不可以，毕竟我也不是个害羞的小姑娘，但是能说说原因吗？”

“就请您，请您先不要问了。”

本田不愿意作答，他急切的需要答案。又过了几秒，等到对方终于决定不再吊胃口，大方的抬起一只手的时候，他的心也被提到了嗓子口。

伊万慢慢的脱掉了右手的手套，带着一点挑衅意味的，将它扔到了本田的脚上，高傲的展示了自己完好无缺的右手。接着就是左手了，本田屏住了呼吸，他感到自己等待了几乎有一个小时，伊万终于揪起中指上的布料往外拉，手套像一层难以剥除的皮，缓慢又沉重的离开了手掌……

END

**Author's Note:**

> 就，结局就是这样的  
本来有配图的，但配图的结局看起更可怕吧wwwwww  
实话实说，本来就是冲着开玩笑去的，没有想过结局


End file.
